Slide
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: He loved her, when he asked her to marry him. He loved her, when they stood at the alter and said “I Do”. He loved her. He would always love her. Brucas story AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He loved her, when he asked her to marry him. He loved her, when they stood at the alter and said "I Do". He loved her, when he found her sitting on the steps outside the reception and told her that he still was in love with her. He loved her, when she broke his heart and said she'd never loved him. He would always love her. **

**A/N: So no I shouldn't be writing another story but at the moment Life As We Know It is on hiatus for the main fact that I can't think. As for my none OTH stories. I'm working on them. In fact several of them have almost complete chapters. Always Love has like three more paragraphs before having another chapter. And I don't have much longer for NTL. **

**This story is a little different for two reasons. A) It's a different approach to Brooke in my stories and B) I'm not sure if Brucas will be endgame. FYI, the song doesn't go in order and it's called Six Underground by Sneaker Pimps. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Six Underground **

_**Take me down**_

_**6 underground**_

_**The ground beneath your feet**_

_**Laid out lowNothing to go**_

_**Nowhere a way to meet. **_

_**I've got a head full of drought**_

_**Down here, so far off**_

_**Losing out, round here **_

**She brushed past without a second glance and gave her friend a quick hug and peck on the cheek before leaving the party.**

"**Congratulations." she mumbled and escaped outside her dark, blue dress rustling as she retreated to the cold, dark world. **

**He shouldn't have followed but it was practically inevitable. She needed him or maybe he needed her, either way they needed each other because he felt as if he had just made the worst decision a person could make. She called after him asking where he was going, her voice rang through his ears as he mumbled an excuse about having to call his mother.**

**He spotted her immediately, her blue dress was shimmering in the moonlight, like she did. Her dark tresses pulled back in some sort of messy bun she had complained about between kisses earlier that night. She looked up and nodded when he sat down.**

"**Brooke-" he started to saw only to be cut off by her slow, drugging kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and felt it ended to quickly when she pulled away. She gave him a fake smile and ran her fingers through his hair. **

"**I don't love you anymore, Lucas. Go back to your new wife." she said finally and stood up to leave. He felt tears prick his eyes as she ran down the steps and away from him. **

**He looked up to see Peyton walking towards him, her face etched with confusion and worry. He looked at the heavy, white dress. It hung loose where it would have hugged **_**her**_** tightly. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a large white flower clip. Her lips a shocking red that made her face whitewashed. She wasn't the woman he truly wanted but she was the woman he had chosen. So he took her hand and let her lead him back to their wedding reception. **

**Brooke watched from the sidelines as the girl who was supposed to be her best friend took the boy she loved away from her. It was ironic, she had been that girl once. Taking him away from someone who loved him, yet there she was watching from the sidelines. They were perfect, she mused. They would always be perfect. They would have perfect children and she would still be there watching from the sidelines as the bitter, old "Aunt Brooke".**

_**Calm me down**_

_**Bring it round**_

_**Too way high off your street**_

_**I can see like nothing else**_

_**In me you're better than I wanna be**__._

**Peyton kissed him passionately and pushed the black tuxedo jacket off his shoulders. He stayed still momentarily as her lips trailed down his cheeks, his neck, his shoulder. Little marks of red lipstick lay were her kisses were. He finally gave in and kissed her back, she giggled against his mouth and unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers. **

**He reached behind her and unzipped the expensive gown, she stepped out and he for the second time that night wished it was Brooke who's body he was exploring. He carefully set her down on the bed and kissed both her cheeks before giving her what she wanted. They were married, right? So why did it feel like such a chore to make love to Peyton-his wife. Their love should have made him overjoyed yet he felt sick.**

**Peyton ran her fingers down his chest, she loved it when he slept. He looked perfect, they were perfect. She smiled their night had been amazing. It was if whatever had been separating them, causing them to drift apart had broke. **

**They were back to being happy. They were Peyton and Lucas, their epic love story was forever. She sat up and traced a heart on his cheek and smiled, she touched her swollen lips and tousled hair. She ran her finger over her wedding band and then his own. They were **_**married**_**.**

_**Overground, watch this space**_

_**I'm open to falling from grace.**_

**A reek of alcohol. Sound of snoring. Warmth of a body laying clumsily over her own. Brooke had made this mistake one time to many. She rolled out from under her "friends" arm and slipped out of the bed letting the sheet fall over him. Her eyes were hazy and tired from the amount of alcohol consumed the night before. She crouched down and searched for the dress she had wore the night before. A hand snaked out and pulled her closer to the bed. **

"**Hey, leaving so soon? Didn't even catch your name last night." a husky voice whispered. She smirked and pulled her clothes back on, before turning to face him. She leaned over and kissed him before standing up to leave. **

"**By the way. My name's Brooke." she called over her shoulder and walked out leaving him to attempt to remember how she got in his bed. Brooke let the fake, sexy smile droop from her face and headed out to face the harsh, mean world. She scowled at her reflection, her hair was a disaster, her dress was wrinkled and her makeup was blotchy. Her life was at it's worse and for some distinct reason she didn't see it getting better.**

_**Talk me down, safe and sound, too**_

_**Strung up to sleep**_

_**Wear me out**_

_**Scream and shout**_

_**Swear my time's never cheap**_

**She had never walked naked in front of him like she was. She had always thought it was bad taste to drink alcohol in the morning. She had never acted the way she was at that very moment. For some people it would've excited them, it would've made them grab her and throw her on the bed to make love to all morning and night. **

**But for Lucas Scott it only made him more aware of how she laughed to loudly when she was drunk and walking in heels didn't come as easily for her and how she slouched to kiss him and always wore too much perfume. He didn't notice that when he looked away she would stare at him to see if he liked it. He didn't notice how she took extra sips just to show him she was fun. **

**He had loved the girl she had been before, the moody, sarcastic girl. She was a shell of her now. In her place was an insecure, designer wearing, replica. Lucas complimented her on her beauty and her wit. But deep down they both knew it was a lie.**

_**I fake my life like I've lived**__**;**_

_**Too much**_

_**I take whatever you're given; **_

_**Not enough**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is two weeks after the first chapter. Lucas and Peyton just got off their honeymoon and Brooke has been "experimenting". I like that no one is really perfect in the story. Brooke doesn't justify what she does with guys and Lucas. Lucas can't help that he loves Brooke but always chooses Peyton. And Peyton is kind of oblivious but still makes her fair share of bad choices. So no one is really good, Brooke is an obvious anti-hero as is Lucas but Peyton isn't a bad guy either just the **_**wife**_**. I'm thinking this will be about 15 chapters or so. But we'll see how I want to end it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Still Happy?**

_**Now, don't just walk away**_

_**Pretending everything's ok**_

_**And you don't care about me**_

_**And I know there's just no use**_

_**When all your lies become your truths and I don't care**_

**The coffee was bitter and burnt. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that he was still staring at her. She ran a hand over her eyes and tried to blink her hangover away before Peyton came back. Her hair felt greasy. Her clothes were wrinkled from being dropped on the ground in haste the night before. Everything was a mess and she knew it.**

**Peyton placed her hand on his hand, her wedding ring glinted in the sunlight. Her blonde hair was pulled back away from her face, her red sleeveless blouse made her slight tan show. She looked every bit the blushing bride and it made Brooke sick. Lucas looked up and met her eye before she looked away and glanced for the millionth time at her phone. **

"**Expecting a call from someone?" he asked his voice ruder than intended. She looked up at him for a moment before getting up to leave. **

"**No I'm not and if I was it wouldn't be your business." she said and kissed Peyton's cheek before leaving. He watched her walk out of the café. Peyton sighed and glared at him for a moment before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. **

"**Why did you have to be such a jerk? We didn't even get to tell her our news." she mumbled against his lips. He leaned back and glanced at the forgotten coffee. He still loved her. Maybe it was easier to be rude and hateful then to watch her throw herself at anyone and everyone. Peyton leaned back over and wiped the red lipstick off of him. She had gotten into the habit of wearing red lipstick. He hated it. It reminded him of Brooke. So did the higher heels and new clothes.**

**He had somehow convinced they should go home. To the dark, dull apartment they had bought together. There wasn't light except for the artificial lamps and fixtures that would turn up. There furniture was plain and they hardly ate out, because that's what a kitchen was for. Or at least that's what Peyton had said when they bought it. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her nose and whispered some cheesy line about going to bed. She smiled and kissed him again.**

**He ran fingers through her hair. Her naked body against his. Peyton smiled and kissed his neck. He looked down at her and smiled. He could be happy. Maybe there was a way for him to be happy even if he wasn't with who he really wanted.**

**Brooke sat in the gorgeously decorated apartment, everything was perfect, everything was pristine. So if everything in her life looked so beautiful, so perfect, why did she feel like she was a big, ugly, failure. In her heart she knew she loved him. So why did she give him up? **

**That little voice in the back of her head asked. **_**Because they are perfect. **_**That was answer for everything. It was her answer for ending the affair. For the question when asked is she loved him. Lucas and Peyton. They were the epitome of happily ever after. They had to be, because after everything there had some sort of happily ever after. It just wasn't for her.**

_**You took all there was to take, **_

_**And left me with an empty plate**_

_**And you don't care about it, yeah. **_

_**And I am giving up this game**_

"**Lets have a baby, Luke" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could think about what they meant. He looked at her from under the sheet. His face froze on confusion and she was scared he would say "no". He looked at her, his mouth open, eyes wide looking for some sort of answer to her remark.**

"**Why?" he finally asked. She sat up and peered at him, her eyes squinted in a way he had once found incredibly sexy. He reached up to stroke her cheek only to have pull away and glare at him. **

"**What do you mean 'why'? Luke were married! I love you and you love me. Lets not do the whole 'I don't know if were ready' thing just start trying." she said her voice getting higher. He smiled and sat up, the sheet they had been wearing to cover up was much forgotten. **

"**I don't know if we are ready, Peyton. There so many things we have to work on. We just got married, why rush it?" he said softly. Her face dropped and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and bit her lip before looking down.**

"**I just. I want us to have that, Luke. I've wanted to have a baby for a while now and I want it even more with you." she whispered into his chest. He looked up at the ceiling before answering. Did he want to have a baby with her? They had talked about it, sure but he had never imagined. Then again right after those talks he would go see Brooke. But Brooke wasn't there was she? Maybe that's what he needed to get over her. A baby. To make them whole and complete. To make them perfect.**

"**Tell you what. We won't try, but we won't prevent it either." He said into her hair. She looked up at him and smiled until her face started to hurt. He kissed her. He kissed her more intensely than he had before. It was as if he giving it up. He was finally giving Brooke up and he hadn't felt more pain. **

_**Would you look me in the eye?**_

_**Could you look me in the eye?**_

_**I've had all that I can take**_

_**I'm not about to break**_

_**Cause I'm happy now**_

**Brooke looked in the mirror and saw a shadow of the cheerful teenager she had been. She tucked her curled hair behind her ear and grabbed the small Gucci clutch, by her door. What she needed was a good night out with her friend. Maybe company of a hot guy who would look past the pain in her eyes and just see that pretty, model like body instead of the real her. She needed her quick fix, to forget about him. If only for that night, she needed to forget him. **

**Peyton never did get out of bed that night. **_**Lets practice not trying for a baby.**_** She had whispered into his ear. Her caresses, words, and kisses had eventually numbed him. He had put aside the wonder of were Brooke was. **

**He had blocked out the thought of her throwing herself at some guy she had just met. He put in the back of his mind as he kissed his wife. It was time to let go, he concluded. It was time to fall back into love with his wife.**

_**Do you really have everything you want.**_

_**You could never give something you ain't got, **_

_**you can't run away from yourself**_

"**I'm going to head out, Rachel." Brooke yelled over the noise. She nodded and continued to dance with some guy she had met. She grabbed her coat and left, it was cold out and for some reason short dresses really didn't help to keep her warm. Brooke decided against the cold and went to the store close to her apartment.**

"**Brooke." a voice called and she turned around. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him for a moment before speaking.**

"**What are you stalking me now?" she asked and started to brush past him. His blue eyes locked into hers and for a moment she was entranced. **_**She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. She wouldn't love him. **_**She stepped back and walked away.**

"**I love you. You told me you didn't. You can't expect me to wait for you to decide if were worth it, so I made the decision, Brooke. Just like you chose to tell me you didn't care." he yelled after her. She turned around, he watched her. She fought the tears forming in her eyes and wanted to kick, scream, hit anything to stop loving him.**

"**I wanted you to come after me. I wanted you to say you couldn't marry her. I wanted you to fight for me. But you still chose her. I made the decision to tell you how I felt and you proposed to her, Lucas." she said, tears ran down her face. **

**She was always beautiful, he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss all her tears away. He loved her. She loved him. Why was it so damn complicated? She knew he had to go back to her. She knew Peyton loved him. She knew it all but still wanted him to stay. So Brooke left him once again, she left him to think. **

**About why he never fought for Brooke Davis.**


End file.
